The present disclosure relates to an image formation device, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
An image formation device forms a pixel array formed of a plurality of ink dots aligned in a main scan direction, by ejecting ink from the nozzles while causing the relative movement of the nozzles in the main scan direction with respect to a print medium. The image formation device forms the image on the print medium by forming a plurality of the pixel arrays arranged in the sub scan direction while causing the relative movement of the nozzles in the sub scan direction with respect to the print medium.
A multi-pass method is known in which formation of a single pixel array is completed by a plurality of main scans. For example, there is a multi-pass method, which is a method to complete printing of each of the pixel arrays by causing different nozzles, among a plurality of nozzles provided in an ink head, to perform a scan of the same pixel array.